Talk:Killer B
Catch Phrase Should Killer Bee's "Catch Phrase" be added to quotes? The Ya fool, ya fool. :Not quite. I recall someone asking ShounenSuki about that, and basically, what he says is too loose to have a definite translation, not to mention it was something that can be quite crass as well. Kinda like Naruto's "dattebayo", but with curse words. The fact he uses it a lot is in his personality section though. Omnibender - Talk - 03:41, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::You can read here for more info.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:04, October 14, 2012 (UTC) picture of him as a young man Shouldn't we have one? From that time against Minato--Elveonora (talk) 21:12, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :Space?--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:55, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Replace that "Killer B" one in his appearance section as there's little difference between that and his infobox picture--Elveonora (talk) 22:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Pep talk B's durablilty is incredible. Had someone else been taking hits from A like that, they would have died long ago.Undominanthybrid (talk) 13:03, November 9, 2012 (UTC) He is a jinchuriky, A wasn't hitting with his strongest and lots of those were just for comic relief.--Elveonora (talk) 03:00, November 10, 2012 (UTC) moniker Naruto calls him "uncle B" and "octopus" quite often, shouldn't that be listed?--Elveonora (talk) 22:05, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Naruto has a terrible habit of calling people whatever he feels a mind to, those aren't monikers, or at least shouldn't be considered ones.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:43, March 26, 2013 (UTC) So why Ino has "pig Ino" in her infobox?--Elveonora (talk) 23:52, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Because it probably shouldn't be.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:32, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::There's that but as I said before Naruto has a bad habit, "Lava guy", "grandpa tsuchikage", "old-man octopus guy" and "grandpa raikage" everybody else not so much. Personally I would only put really "cool" names in there that are actual monikers, but there are a few exceptions like Ino and Sakura's nicknames for each other. I guess.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:45, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I think that and Sakura's are there because Ino and Sakura both used this to one another for a long while when they were rivals for Sasuke's attention. Omnibender - Talk - 00:47, March 27, 2013 (UTC) white hair Are there any more manga colored pictures of him? Could be blond in manga too, only the lighting is making it white or something?--Elveonora (talk) 13:51, April 9, 2013 (UTC) * File:Jinchūriki.jpg * File:Chapter 567 cover.png * --'' The Talk Goblin'' 14:11, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Right, thank you.--Elveonora (talk) 14:17, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Dead Isn't he?--Elveonora (talk) 17:15, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :We don't know yet. Same with Sasuke or Naruto. God, many main characters got themselves in a bad situation in this chapter...Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 17:25, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::No clue. Although B/Gyūki sliced a tentacle in the previous chapter. Hopefully the mods don't jump the gun again like with Obito. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 17:27, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::I thought the general agreement was to wait at least a week with those edits? Same goes for their host statuses, ofc Seelentau 愛議 17:32, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::"I'll be alive... Bakayarō Konoyarō!!" Just kidding .... As Seelentau-senpai said, it's better to wait for the next chapter to see their statuses. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 17:47, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::As of now, he's unknown because he made zero appearance in the chapter so we didn't even get a "his corpse hit the floor" thing going on.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:05, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Yea, we should just wait for the new chapter. Munchvtec 19:15, January 15, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec I asked because of: "My bad Bee" doesn't sound like: "lol, tentacle prank again"--Elveonora (talk) 20:19, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Since he lacks a special life force like the Uzumaki or Senju and getting the beast teared out kills their host usually, should Presumed Deceased at least be added? "Allons-y!" (talk) 01:55, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :We cannot prove that he is dead for certain. We can't even prove he wouldn't survive the extraction. So until then we leave his status unchanged.--Cerez365™ (talk) 02:04, January 27, 2014 (UTC) We never even saw him get extracted. For all we know he's still a jinchuriki, just inside the statue. Skitts (talk) 02:31, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to go out on a limb here and say he is most likely dead, or at least in a dying state. If we follow the rules that we have been taught loosely and that govern naruto we'll come to the conclusion that: jinchurriki - bijuu= death uzumaki Jinchuriki - bijuu = imminent death uzumaki jinchuriki - bijuu + plot no jutsu = I ain't going nowhere, bishcakes and i don't see a way he could have gotten away from madara that fast. Gyuki was apollogetic over the fact that he had gotten hit, but the way the sentence was worded almost made me think that he felt like he had failed bee. Still though, we can't ice the cake until its confirmed in the anime ( god i'm kinda hoping that he is). Iowndisciti (talk) 21:15, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm almost positive he is dead, not only did Gyuki apologize, but we are talking about freaking Uchiha Madara here, tentacle trick wouldn't... trick him. Not to mention B would rush to Naruto to save him if he weren't dead. Also (this is subjective) it doesn't seem like he has any further role to play in the story other than to have his beast extracted for the purpose of plot progression. He has played his part of "good uncle B" and "mentor" whatever--Elveonora (talk) 21:47, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :Buuuut we wait. That's how this works and you know it. :) Seelentau 愛議 22:36, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh boy, you must feel like an idiot huh? Next time, wait for confirmation before assuming Kishi would actually kill off a main character off screen. 23:20, May 22, 2014 (UTC)Kenny U Anime/Manga I'm trying to see what difference there is between both and I can't see any. Why is the manga image in use in B's infobox when there isn't a difference to be seen ? --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 19:21, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :The Iron Seal is black in the manga and blue in the anime. ShounenSuki also believed that his hair was white or blonde in one and vice versa in the other. That's really it.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:52, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Jinchuriki Sense he is still alive and doesn't have gyuki should his status as a jinchuriki be taken off? Munchvtec (talk) 15:41, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :No. Otherwise we'd change Gaara, Obito, and other former jinchūriki's status for consistency.--JOA20 (talk) 15:45, May 21, 2014 (UTC) then why not do that, i mean the biju are gone so they are not jinchuriki anymore right? Munchvtec (talk) 15:47, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :Because it's sort of complex to change the code in the template, also, the former jinchūriki still retain their tailed beasts' abilities so they would be pseudo-jinchūriki anyway.--JOA20 (talk) 15:55, May 21, 2014 (UTC) true alright. Munchvtec (talk) 15:56, May 21, 2014 (UTC) so is gyuki removed from him or not?...because if it is removed then he wouldn't still be alive...but then if it wasn't removed then the jubi wouldn't be revived again...your thoughts? --DARK ZER06 (talk) 11:01, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :Could've created a situation like Minato and a duplicate Kurama or Ginkaku, but we dont know anything beyond him being alive. TricksterKing (talk) 11:04, May 22, 2014 (UTC) ::He probably has a little of Gyūki in him, probably as little as Naruto, or a comparable amount. Omnibender - Talk - 16:16, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Death Now the film has been released, should it not be okay to change his status to deceased? Pesa123456789 (talk) 21:02, August 11, 2015 (UTC) : If something clearly states that B is dead, yes. Otherwise, no.--JOA2021:09, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::He. Is. Not. Dead. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:11, August 11, 2015 (UTC) He was killed in the latest movie; ended up tossed into the water and bye bye B, no more seeing thee. Pesa123456789 (talk) 21:43, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :He is. Not dead. Trust me, I know my shit. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:48, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Pesa, he's revealed to be alive in the credits.--Omojuze (talk) 21:49, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::So at this point, we can safely say he's the only jinchuriki that can't be killed by extraction.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:05, August 11, 2015 (UTC)